


USB

by Midnightmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Jeongcheol, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past death but tagged as major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoon/pseuds/Midnightmoon
Summary: Seungcheol finds a USB in the library computer.





	1. letter

Seungcheol was running late on doing his essay, and it was supposed to be due in a few hours. His laptop in his dorm wasn't functioning correctly, always freezing at any time it could and wasn't charged all the way and he just didn't have the time and patience to deal with it. His last resort was to retreat to the university's library and work on it in there until it was near closing hours. He hoped by then that it would be done.

He walks through the library quietly with his bookbag slung lazily over his shoulder, spotting a few people here and there, working on projects or studying or just there to relax for a while. He walks through until he finds a computer in the corner with the screen brightly lit up, as if someone had been there just before he had walked in. His eyes don't catch the USB sticking out of the computer even when he sits down and spreads his papers along the desk and begins to log into the computer and his docs to finish the essay.

As he begins typing, he doesn't notice as the hours go by, the sun was retreating behind the many buildings surrounding the library and allowing the dark sky to come out while being lightened by the moon. His fingers were sore but he breathes a sigh of relief as he clicks the send button on the document, as the time shows 9pm , two hours and some before it was due. He was glad he was able to turn it in, after he had procrastinated all two weeks, hanging out with his group of friends and being distracted by other class work.

As he packs away his things, almost logging out of the computer, he noticed the purple USB sitting tightly inside of the computer, a bright orange light blinking on it. He was so distracted by his essay that he didn't notice that it was even sitting there. If he hadn't looked down he probably would've left with it gone unnoticed by his eyes. But now he had noticed it and it peaked curiosity in him. He knows it's rude to go through other people's things but he was so curious that he couldn't stop himself from clicking on the USB and watching the folders and image icons pop up upon the computer desktop.

  
Many of them were labeled by class: Computer Arts, Graphic Design, Photography and others. What caught his eye though was one labeled by a person's name:

Joshua

He thought that it was possibly the owner of the USB but he had no clue. It could've been a friend or just someone online that they had found. He was hesitant to click it for who knows why but he clicks it anyways and his screen is again flooded by documents and images. Some of the documents were labeled with things like “letter 1 & 2” ,others were labeled rant and even things like ‘Love’. He didn't know who this Joshua  
was but they seemed to be someone who shared how they felt through writing instead of saying the things out to someone. Underneath these documents were pictures all labeled by letters. The pictures weren't blown up so he didn't know the contents behind them , which had brought him nervousness. He just hoped it wasn't anything inappropriate or gore especially while he was in the library.

He hesitantly clicks one labeled J.

The image enlarges and shows two people. One guy with long blonde hair that sprawled out across his shoulders as he smiled to another guy who had dark brown hair and eyes that crinkled on the sides, showing happiness. They were underneath a cherry blossom tree that blown off petals from the wind. It looked peaceful and nice. They must have used a camera on the stand and used the timer to take the pictures. The guy who owned the USB took photography after all.

The next one was labeled O.  
  
In this image, they were in a group photo with other people that Seungcheol had seen on the campus. One that caught his eye was his friend Jihoon who had an arm around him. It was.. Sooyoung? So they knew these people yet he had no memory of ever meeting them. It left him confused but he continued to focus on the photo. The long haired boy and the other one were holding hands sitting comfortably against each other like they depended on one another. He clicks to see the date on the photo and it dates back to last year, during autumn. He doesn't remember ever seeing them around that time, he doesn't think he would forget that bright blonde hair if he had noticed it. He clicks out and goes on to the next one. The library was 30 minutes till closing and he wanted to see them all before he left.

The next was labeled S.

In this photo they were huddled together underneath an umbrella, smiles small but still saying so much. They had the shot as a selfie. It was noticeable that the boy with the gentleman like aura had his arms around the long haired one. They looked really happy together, the rain in the background ignored. Seungcheol was hoping these picture didn't lead to something he wouldn't want to see.

Next was H.

This photo was another photo in the form of a selfie, farther back probably from having a selfie stick. The boy's hair was no longer blonde and now a dark black and a bit longer than before. The other guy with him had a little bit brighter hair color and they both were snuggled in sweaters on a couch under a dark light. The long haired guy wasn't smiling as brightly as before but he still had a small almost invisible one on his face.

U.

This photo was the long haired guy alone, standing underneath the dark sky, with the stars and moon shining brightly. He wasn't facing the camera, his long haired dropped down his back, a little bit longer than the last picture. This one was more recent, 3 months ago. Seungcheol didn't understand how the boy was feeling in this picture.

Last picture, A. They all spelled out Joshua.

It was the long haired boy, hair now shorter, in a bob cut. His skin was paler than before, his smile long gone and he just didn't look happy at all. He didn't understand what was happening through these pictures but it wasn't good. The other guy was gone, this guy look miserable and Seungcheol wished he minded his business. He wished he wasn't so sucked into their story now. He wish he didn't feel any attraction to this boy and what he's been through. He didn't notice how much he wished this photo showed that cute bright smile. The photo dated back to Yesterday.

There was a note at the end of the pictures:

Happiness

_“How can I know true happiness when you aren't by my side anymore? What is the point of living without you here with me?” “I love you, I miss you. Come back to me.” - Jeonghan_

 


	2. love

Seungcheol was not fine. 

He was in his dorm room, pacing back and forth with the usb clinched in his hand, with his thoughts going off like rapid fire. He didn’t know how to feel about all the things that he had taken in from the file. What happened between the two? What happened to the guy in the last photo? The photo had dated back to the other day, so he must have still went to the school. He just had no idea how to find him.

Right on time, Jihoon, his roommate and friend, had walked into the dorm with bags of groceries in hand and a smile on his face. It fell as soon as he saw the state that seungcheol was in. He quickly puts the bags away and goes over to him.

“What’s with you? Did you finish your essay?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“Then what’s the problem?” Jihoon had retreated back to the kitchen to begin putting away the groceries. 

Seungcheol felt hesitant to ask Jihoon about the boy since he knew that once he did that he would be asked why, but he needed to know just what had happened to him. 

“Do.. do you know anyone named Jeonghan?” He could hear something drop in the kitchen and silence took over the dorm as he waited for an answer. He didn't dare try to look over in Jihoon’s direction, he was too afraid to see the expression on his face. 

“I used to, awhile back.. why?” He sounded upset but Seungcheol could hear the continuation of the bags being put up.

“I found his USB in the computer earlier and I was thinking on how to give it back to him.” His eyes now make it over to jihoon’s form and he sees the boy give him an expressionless look before sighing and coming into the living room and sitting down next to him. 

“Look, you might as well just keep the thing. I have no idea how to find him, I haven't spoken to him since…. since a long time ago okay?” 

“But, I have to give him it somehow ? It has all his stuff on here!” Jihoon looked frustrated not seeing that as his only reason. 

“It's just a dumb USB why are you so worried about whether he gets it or not ?!” He couldn’t answer.

-  
Seungcheol went out to try to find him himself. The first person he was thinking of going to after knowing that Jihoon wouldn’t tell him the information that he needed was Soonyoung. He remembered seeing Soonyoung in the picture as well and smiling as brightly with them as Jihoon was. Maybe he knew where he was or at least where he could start. 

He makes his way to Soonyoung’s door, knocking quickly but trying not to show how much of a rush he was actually in. He was really hoping that he was in his room, or it would just make things more difficult for him. He hears the lock click and the door slides open, showing a tired, disheveled Soonyoung behind it.

“Seungcheol? What’re you doin’ here?” His hand goes into his hair, flattening the pieces that were all over the place but his hand wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Can I ask you a few questions? It won’t take too long.” 

Soonyoung lets him in and they both sit on his bed, him looking at Seungcheol for him to start talking.

“Do you know anyone by the name of Jeonghan?” It's noticeable how his face changes at the mention of the familiar name, it went from a tired yet happy expression to one of worry and confusion. 

“Yeah? But why? I haven't spoken to him in awhile, not since…” his sentence trails off and he never finishes it, leaving him to think of what might have happened to stop them from speaking. It was the same with Jihoon. He could say why they stopped speaking but it must have been because of something big.

“I found his USB in the library computer and wanted to return it.” Soonyoung looked at him with an empty expression before looking away in thought. 

“What's your real reason Seungcheol?” 

He was hesitant to answer but he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't actually tell people why he was so concerned about finding Jeonghan. 

“Can I use your computer ? I'll show you there.”

He plus in the USB in the now started up computer and the files pop up like they did before in the library. He quickly clicks on the folder named Joshua, not before noticing Soonyoung's expression when seeing the name, and then shows him all of the photos that were in it. 

“At first, when I found this… I thought the owner was this Joshua guy but as I went through the photos…” he clicks on each one and then hesitantly shows the last.

“The long haired one was the only one in this photo.” And then he clicks the note document.

“And this note… the ending name is Jeonghan… it's from yesterday.” He watches as he reads it and sees a million emotions pass by. He hears him whisper something but not loud enough for him to hear.

“Huh-”

“Fuck!” Soonyoung jumps up suddenly and starts rushing around the room grabbing for stuff. Grabbing for his keys, his phone, a shirt. 

“Shit,shit shit! This is not good! Come on Seungcheol we have to go right now!” 

The both of them rushed out of the dorm, not even taking the time to make sure the door was closed. Seungcheol was having a hard time catching up to Soonyoung as he followed him to wherever he was going. They walked the halls of the apartment complex until Soonyoung stops at a door that was cracked.He slowly opens it to find a empty, cold apartment that had things everywhere on the ground and no person in sight. Seungcheol walked in slowly behind Soonyoung, since he had never been to the apartment before. It did seem a little bit familiar to him though.

They check every room, but they don’t find anybody in sight. Seungcheol didn’t ignore all of the pictures of Jeonghan and Joshua on the ground, with the glass smashed everywhere. He didn’t let it go unnoticed how happy they looked in every picture. It didn’t go unnoticed, the clothing thrown out of the closet and torn up on the floor. The many pieces of sheet music sprawled on the floor, crinkled and stepped on.

“Damn it, I don’t know if I’ll be able to find him in time.” Soonyoung was doubled over with his head in his hands.

“I’ll be right back.” He runs out of the room, and looks around the complex trying to see if maybe he was somewhere around it. The thoughts in his head just repeating please over and over in his head. Where is he, how far could he have gotten? Was he still alright. Seungcheol doesn’t understand why he was so infatuated with this boy he had never met before but he just wanted to know whether he was okay and if he will be okay later on after they find him.. If they find him.

Many hours past, but Seungcheol was unable to find Jeonghan. Even when he contacted Soonyoung, he had also said he had no luck in finding him. He didn’t want to keep the boy up, so he told him to go back to his dorm and sleep while he looked a little longer. 

By now, he was on the north side of town near a lake, watching as the water turned pink from the clouds parting and the sun rising up behind them. He didn’t know that he had been up that long, not getting any sleep from looking for someone he didn’t know at all. He was so filled with energy and adrenaline that he never noticed how tired he felt now until he sat there on the bench near the lake, feeling his eyelids closing while watching the water move. He looked around to see if there was anyone outside but he didn’t see anyone but Jeonghan….

Jeonghan. 

He did a double take as he saw the boy sitting on the side of the lake with his shoes off to the side and his feet dangling in the water. His face was red and tears were running down his cheeks. Seungcheol felt like he was hallucinating as he had not have had any sleep. He felt like his mind was playing tricks on him. But, as he started to approach the boy, he knew that he was actually there.

“Um.. Are you Jeonghan?” He sees his feet stop moving in the water, and his breathing halt. He slowly turns to Seungcheol and he can’t help but admit to himself that Jeonghan was very beautiful when it came to seeing him in person. He looked so delicate like a sculpture, even when he had tears running down his face. He didn’t know seeing someone crying could still be considered beautiful until looking at him.

“Who are you?” 

“Um.. Seungcheol. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen me before at the college but I go there too…. Also.. I found your USB in the computer and wanted to return it to you.” He pulls it out of his pocket and Jeonghan’s eyes widen at the mention of it. He didn’t look like he wanted it at all.

“I don’t want it.” He shook his head multiple times before wiping his face and looking away from Seungcheol. Seungcheol sighs as he begins to take off his own shoes and puts his feet in the freezing water.

“Jeonghan.” He keeps his head still, still not looking in Seungcheol’s direction.

“What happened to Joshua?” His head snaps to look at him, eyes wide with what seemed like anger.

“What do you mean?! What do you know about anything?” Jeonghan looked like he was ready to blow. But, he didn’t seem filled with only anger, as it was noticeable how depressed he was when it came to Joshua being mentioned.

“I-I looked in your USB, to find your name, and I came across the file named after him and…”

 

“So you looked through my personal things?!”

“It wasn’t on purpose, only to look for your name! You’re the one who left it in the library anyways!” 

“I left it for a reason, it would’ve been smarter for you to just leave it there or throw it away.”

He didn’t feel like arguing with Jeonghan when it wasn’t getting him anywhere. Jeonghan was now taking his feet out of the water and pulling on his socks. He was obviously getting ready to leave but Seungcheol didn’t want that. He wanted to know whether he was okay, if he would still be around the next day. He wanted to help Jeonghan let his feelings out about the situation to someone. He wanted to be there for him. He couldn’t understand what all that meant but he just wanted to do all these things for him.

“Jeonghan wait, please.” He reaches for his hand and keeps him in place as he takes his own two cold feet out of the water.

“You have to tell someone.. You can’t just keep everything bottled up inside of you. It’s just going to eat away until you decide that you can’t take it and do something horrible to yourself. Please, you can trust me.” Jeonghan slowly looks up at him and stares straight into his eyes, before looking down and letting more tears fall from his eyes.

“Joshua...it was my fault.” He falls to the ground on his knees and Seungcheol catches him, trying to support his back as he let out what he was feeling.

“We were together for a long time, and it felt like it would last even longer but.. If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t have gotten into that crash.” He held his breath at the mention of a crash. That meant…

“We were arguing in the car, our relationship wasn’t doing so good at the time and he was facing me… not noticing the other car approaching from the left side. As a result he was hospitalized..” Jeonghan’s words were muffled but he was still able to hear what he was saying, his face was wet his body cold and his hair a mess.

“I was injured but not as much as him, but he was hurt so badly that he died two days after the crash. And it was all my fault. I should've died not him.” He was no longer speaking and instead what came out of his mouth was a whine loud enough for someone that was in earshot to hear. He had his head on Seungcheol’s chest as he weeped. Seungcheol’s shirt was wet with tears but he didn’t mind. He was just glad that Jeonghan was finally able to let out what he was feeling but he didn’t agree with what he was saying.

“It wasn’t your fault Jeonghan, don’t say that. Joshua wouldn’t want you to be blaming yourself for something another car did. He wouldn’t want you to be wishing death upon yourself. How do you think he would feel if you died and he was still alive without him?”  
“He would be miserable. So please don’t blame yourself for anything. You didn’t know it was going to happen, but it did. You have to let yourself move on from the crash and do things that you know will make Joshua proud and happy for you.”

He could hear sniffling as he felt Jeonghan lift his head from his chest. Eyes stared up at his before he heard his small trembling voice come out.

“Are you sure? How could you know?” Seungcheol smiles down to him sadly, brushing his hands through his hair.

“I had someone close to me die when I was younger and I was like you. Sad and depressed and not wanting to live anymore. But, I remembered how happy and amazing they were and what they used to tell me. They wouldn’t have wanted me to be depressed… they would’ve wanted me to live out my dreams and be happy with them watching over.”

“So I’m sure Joshua would want you to be the same. Do this for Joshua.” He sees a smile sad smile creep up on Jeonghan’s lips as they stare at each other.

“For Joshua.”

 

And for you, I’ll do anything to make you happy again. - Choi Seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the ending a bit open ended to enable you guys to plan in your head what had happened to them after this event. There is a possibility I could type up something about them after this but this is where I end this two part story. Thank you for everyone who decides to read this and I will be typing more Jeongcheol related things in the future.
> 
> Also sorry if this was a bit late, I was busy with school, my computer not functioning correctly and my birthday which was yesterday. I will have some freedays after today so I might be putting out some more stuff later this week and early next week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you would like to talk or just see some updates from me, my twitter is @yientrash_

**Author's Note:**

> I like angst, but it'll have a good ending don't worry. Last part will be out tomorrow. 
> 
> Also I really like jeongcheol so I decided to type up some oneshots while I type out my other story. I have another oneshot coming later and my next chapter of my markson story is coming possibly tomorrow or the day after. I hope y'all enjoy this story!
> 
> I really like feedback so if you could leave a comment it'll make me happy. And help me know whether people like my writing or not. I really like writing but without feedback I can't know if anyone likes it a lot.
> 
> Btw I wrote this while waiting for my next class and quickly went over it while in the car so i might have to fix some things in it when I get home.
> 
> Also if you wanna chat my twitter is: @yientrash_


End file.
